Road Rovers: Beauty and the Canomutant
by Francis the Raccoon
Summary: This is a love story about a raccoon and a poodle Canomutant two different sides of the fight but the two of them keep their love a secret even though their secret is not for long (Warning: this is not for Kids its Rated M for strong language, Sexual Content, and loads of bondage, sex slavery, and loads of dick moments 18 ) i hope you enjoy this love story


It begins at the docks of Seattle, Washington when a group of canomutants were carrying the metallic materials for more KillBots or Canomutant cyborgs or worse creating more Canomutators as the rovers arrived and attacked the Canomutants to put an end to Parvo and Klaws plans as Francis creates a blaze to trap the Canomutants while hunter attack the Canomutants by bringing Francis's flames with him as the Canomutants gets a piece of his flames as Francis crystallized some of the Canomutants and trapped them inside while Exile and Spencer trapped them in ice glaciers as Spencer was punched by Snuggles

Spencer: ow! Hey watch where your- punching

They both stop as they just look at each other as in the background the Road Rovers were still fighting as the two just glares at each other like love at first sight as the giant muscular poodle helped Spencer rise up from the ground

Snuggle: hey there sorry for that punch in the cheek it's just...you look like on of le ange from paradis

Spencer begins to blush as the both of them then later heard the ship landing as the Canomutants were heading back as Snuggles smiles

Snuggles: um I'll call you mon bijou céleste

He then later runs off back to the ship as spencer felt the warmth feeling from the words of that poodle as the Road Rovers were back at headquarters as Spencer felt the googly eyed feeling as he sighs as he was still thinking Snuggles

Francis: brother hello are you in there hellooooo? Earth to Spencer I repeat earth to Spencer

Spencer: what! Huh? What happened

Francis: brother you were Day Dreaming again what are you dreaming about

Spencer: well brother I don't know it's just I...I'm in...uh I'm in...

Francis: go on brother tell me I won't snitch on you

Spencer: I'm in love okay! I said it I'm in love *as he starts to blush* I fell in love with someone

Francis: oh you lucky raccoon so who is it you can tell me I'll your love a secret

Spencer: well he's actually a male and he's French and every time he says anything about me I blush red every time he says a word sigh

Francis: woah I never knew you were gay Spencer but I accept what you want to love and I am proud of you finding yourself love since Valentines Day is right around the corner

Spencer: yeah I wonder what is he thinking now getting ready to call me any second now

Meanwhile miles away from the Road Rovers Headquarters lies the base that is known as Gen Par Industries as Snuggles was thinking of Spencer as he uses a stolen Holophone that he made his own as he found a picture of Spencer on the internet

Snuggles: oh mon amour soon we could see each other again I just wish I could just kiss you and feel all that fur that has to offer I just wish Klaw hasn't locked down the facility for no Canomutant escaping...

As he has an idea to get out of the base he could always use the ventilation system to get him outside as he uses that idea into action as he escapes as he later finds Spencer by tracking him by scent as it leads him to the Road Rover HQ as he enters inside as he finds Spencer sleeping as he then wakes up Spencer up by poking his shoulder

Spencer: Huh oh it's you what are you doing here

Snuggles: I just couldn't stop thinking about you even the harsh treatment from Parvo and Klaw it's just I want to stay with you tonight please let this cute poodle stay with you please

Spencer then starts to giggle a bit as he hugs the Canomutant as he hangs on

Spencer: oh of course you can sleep with me no one has ever been in love with me before I was just rejected to many girls at high school they think of me as a sore loser who can't get any chicks only friends

As the two of them then land onto the bed as Snuggles then comforts Spencer in his soft warm fur

Snuggles: hey it's ok at least you finally found someone who treats you better moi

As the two of them kiss as snuggles felt something warm reaching towards his crotch and sheath

Snuggles: oh what am I feeling down here I can feel something warm and stiff near my sheath

Spencer then blushed red as he knows it's his dick erected from Snuggles ab's squishing his sheath and sack in his undies

Spencer: I uh it's nothing actually Snuggles it's not what it looks like it has never happened to me

As he rose up as it reveals his penis erected on his crotch as Spencer then blushed a deep red as he hide it from Snuggles

Snuggles: oho I never known you were that horny to want this hunky poodle didn't yah Spencer well I didn't mind that I felt the same thing I thought that I was all after girls but no you actually made me atract to guys I just couldn't get you out of my mind and just jerked off in the bathroom and let my dick drain but since I'm here let's try it now Spencer let me remove me uniform to get started

As Snuggles then removes his uniform to reveal his cock and balls as Spencer then started to nose bleed by the huge package as Spencer removes his Pajamas to reveal he was wearing a thong for undies as he revealed his cock out of his thong

Snuggles: wow Spencer you really know fashion for a cutie like you a thong for a raccoon with a femanine figure and fuckable to any male that can lay eyes on you

As Snuggles nibbles on Spencer's ear as he starts to lay on top of Spencer as his Canine cock came out of its sheath as he penetrates straight into Spencer's ass as he starts to hump Spencer as Spencer begins to moan loudly as Snuggles then grunts as he thrusts into Spencer's prostate that really makes him thirsty for more of that canine cock

Snuggles: ha you are tighter than you are Spencer you really are a virgin for your first time you can always tell me to stop so you can try the Oral way if you like

Spencer: aah~ no it's fine this is better you're dick inside of me it's a total paradise sweet aah~ poodle

Then Snuggles then begins to hump more faster as he was ready for a release

Snuggles: get ready for this one Spency you will get a chance to fill you up with my cum my cute femboy hhnn

As he then cums into Spencer's ass as Spencer then cums into both snuggles chest and his chest as the sticky jizz then gets squished by the two as snuggles then pants after their first sex of homosexuality as Snuggles was trapped with Spencer by his knot

Spencer: wow I never knew you knotted me it feels great for our first time Snuggles

Snuggles: oui but now let's rest I'm getting really tired and want to go to sleep Goodnight my new boyfriend

Spencer: Goodnight Snuggles


End file.
